Pederyn
=Pederyn - Elven Ranger= Statistics EDITOR'S NOTE: I've updated these the best I could without access to Meghan's Character Sheet. If I got anything wrong, I'm sorry. Please fix it. Hit Points Ability Scores Defenses Derived Stats Feats * * * * Skills | | |} Carrying Capacity *Normal Load: 150 lbs *Heavy Load: 300 lbs *Maximum Drag Load: 750 lbs Languages *Common *Elven Powers Racial *Elven Accuracy Class Features *Hunter's Quarry At-Will *Careful Attack *Twin Strike Encounter * *Cut and Run * Daily * * Utility * *Trapfinding (Perception Utility) Items Equipment *Magic Short Sword (x2) - Level 1 (or did these get re-enchanted?) *Magic Scimitar (did this get transfered to short sword?) *Flaming Mace (did this get transfered to short sword?) *Magic Greatbow - Level 1 *Sylvan Leather - Level 3 *Cloak of Resistance - Level 2 or Amulet of Protection - Level 1 Consumables *Potion of Healing *Arrows (x??) *Magic Arrows (x??) Gear *Quiver Livestock *Camel *Horse (at Memnon) Wealth * Background As you travel the merchant roads between the Platonis kingdom and Netheril, you near the legendary Star Mounts, and the High Forest that lives still and silent, ageless, beyond. You can see through the dusk strange lights dancing through the clouds that hide the peaks from view. You feel you are being watched. You walk a little faster, hoping to reach an inn before dark. Two sets of eyes stare at you from within the High Forest. One pair, piercing green that mirror the strange dancing lights, and the other orbs of pure gold that stalk every move you make. This is Pederyn and her wolf, Silivran, of the Last Guardians of the sacred Star Mounts. Pederyn Tindomerel , a lithe elf ranger, has lived for almost one hundred years. She is tall, pale for her kind, with long auburn hair that she wears partially braided and green eyes shot with blueish gray. She's fierce She has traveled north, west, and south, seeking more protection for her home and discreetly dispatching any orc or goblin who gets in her way. No living non-fey can claim to have seen her home, the glittering crystal towers surrounded by clouds that are carved out of the living rock of Star Mount. When she was still a elvish lass of 50, her family sent her on her Nòlëstan, after the Spellplague that ravaged the outside world had withered into a rumour. Every elf child must go on this journey, The Search for True Wisdom, that may or may not ever bring them home. Most elves head towards the legendary Lost Peaks looking for the Fountains of Memory, but Pederyn got side-tracked. As she came down from the Star Mounts she explored each valley, spoke with each nymph and dryad that she came across, danced with Fauns, met and mingled with other elf villages. Thirty years passed as she explored the woods, not noticing time flying by. She traveled south, towards Gray Vale, because she had heard strange tales from the nature spirits about the strange looking creatures that lived there. However, the closer she got to the trade highways of these upstart kingdoms , the Dryads came to her crying. They were crying in pain. A band of orcs had roamed too far from their homeland, and with a few greedy men from Llorkh had set up a lumber camp in the Dire Wood , and they were raping the forest creating patches of waste. Pederyn discovered something about herself then: her fury and ability to kill. She was taken over in a rage and hunted down each orc and frightened away most of the men. However, they came back with an army to scare away this strange silvan specter. In a rash moment of fury, she let herself be seen and was shot with a poisoned crossbow bolt. She knew these woods like the back of her hand, as the Llorkhmen did not, so she disappeared from that area. She grew sick with the poison the further away she moved from the woodcamp, and at the base of the hills of her home, she could go no further. One night, as she lay still trying to recover her strength, a strange wolf pack surrounded her. They were larger than any wolf she'd seen before. The hocks of the alpha male came up to her ribcage. She spoke softly to them in her language and reached out to their minds. She told them that she was weak and they brought her meat. It was against her nature and upbringing to kill any living creature, but as she had already killed men and orcs, and seeing as the creature had been brought down in a manner nature approved of, she cooked and ate it. Her strength slowly returned as the wolf pack brought her food and led her to their den. The alpha female came out, stiff necked and her tail laid out like a banner in a strong breeze, and touched her nose to Pederyn's. The she-wolf accepted the elf and even let her nurse with her pups when Pederyn was trying to overcome a fever. When Pederyn's strength had returned, she was a full member of the pack. The pups knew her, she watched the wolves hunt and learned their ways of stalking and watching for weaknesses. When Pederyn finally left to continue her journey, the largest of the litter followed her. She touched his mind and formed a bond with him that wouldn't be severed. She named him Silivran after the color of his pelt, a white that mirrored the stars and his choice to wander with her. They hunted together, and sometimes joined companies of warriors to fight against orcs and goblins. One such company she joined after being captured as a gladiator, left her infected with a strange mind-sickness that hasn't displayed any symptoms as of yet. She and Silivran came to Nentir Valley on a rumor of a company of orc lumberjacks that want to de-forest her home and seek out the crystal towers and destroy them out of spite. She will let nothing stand in her way to keep them away from her home, and is willing to join a group of like-minded warriors.